A Spoiling Flower
by luckyflowernow
Summary: "Shoichi" "Ya? Ada apa Mako-chanku?" "Ayo kita lihat bunga Sakura." "A-APA!" Hanamiya meminta Imayoshi pergi dengannya. Is this a date!


"Moshi-moshi, Mako-chan?"

"Shoichi…"

"Ya? Ada apa, Mako-chanku?"

"Ayo kita pergi melihat bunga Sakura."

"A-apa?"

"…sial, aku malu sekali."

PIP

A Spoiling Flower

An ImaHana fan fiction

Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Imayoshi memandang heran ke layar ponselnya. Masih teringat jelas di benak dia percakapan yang baru saja terjadi dengan kekasihnya. Ada yang salah, Imayoshi yakin ada yang salah. Tidak mungkin seorang Hanamiya Makoto, badboy Kirisaki Daiichi yang selama mereka mengenal satu sama lain tidak pernah mau menganggap Imayoshi kekasihnya, mengajak dia pergi melihat bunga Sakura.

Imayoshi mengernyitkan alisnya, masa iya Hanamiya mengajaknya kencan? Yang benar saja, selama tiga tahun ini selalu Imayoshi yang mengajaknya kencan terlebih dahulu, lagipula Hanamiya tidak pernah menganggap itu kencan. Sang laba-laba hanya menganggap itu sebagai acara jalan-jalan gratisan dimana dia bisa melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Imayoshi yang sedang berfikir di atas kasur dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan sekali diiringi pintu yang dibuka. Dari arah pintu terlihat mantan Vice Captain Too Gakuen berdiri di pintu.

"Kau mau tidur, Imayoshi? Aku mau mengantarkan surat pelantikan Student Council yang baru. Kau sebagai President Council yang lama diharapkan untuk memberikan kata sambutan"

Imayoshi mengangguk dan mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Susa.

"Ah,omong-omong Imayoshi. Sakurai bilang, dia bertemu dengan Hanamiya kemarin di supermarket."

"Sakurai? Supermarket? Apa yang Sakurai lakukan di supermarket?"

"Oh. Dia pergi berbelanja bahan masakan, seperti biasa."

Imayoshi tersentak. Mata abu-abu yang biasanya tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya, muncul bersamaan dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Susa, terima kasih! Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!"

############

 _From : Bakemon Megane_

 _Subject: Ayo!_

 _Ne, Mako-chan. Kau tau, kali ini kau berhasil membuatku terkejut. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak. Siapa yang mampu menolak keinginan pertama kekasihnya hm? Hari Sabtu, jam 10, aku tunggu di tempat biasa, sayang. Xoxo._

"SIAL AKU MALU SEKALIIIIIII!"

Hanamiya membaca pesan yang baru masuk ke handphonenya dan sukses membantingnya ke kasur.

"Sial, sial, sial, apa sih yang aku pikirkan sampai bisa mengatakan itu?! Siaaaaal!"

Hanamiya duduk di kursi belajarnya. Meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'duk' pelan.

Hanamiya menoleh dan melihat bingkai yang berisikan foto dua lelaki di bawah pohon sakura. Lelaki yang disebelah kanan memakai kacamata dan tersenyum senang sementara di sebelah kirinya merenggut tidak suka karna dipaksa untuk berfoto. Foto perpisahan Imayoshi pada waktu SMP. Oh, tentu saja bukan Hanamiya yang memajangnya. Kerjaan siapa lagi kalau bukan setan berkacamata yang baru saja kelulusan di Too Gakuen.

"Aku benci kau, kau tau. Sangat membencimu sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu, menguliti semua bagian badanmu, memotong tangan, kaki, dan lehermu, juga mencincang penismu itu!"

((Di Too Gakuen,

"Hatsyuuu!"

"He? Daijobu senpai?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wakamatsu. Cuma kok…. Tiba tiba aku merinding ya?"))

Hanamiya menghela nafas, masih dengan alis berkerut dia mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Karena sudah terlanjur kubilang, apa boleh buat. Kalau kutarik lagi, malah akan ditertawakan Shoichi pasti. Jja, ikkou ka."

#############

Speaker pengumuman stasiun berbunyi di dalam kereta. Sebentar lagi, Imayoshi akan sampai ke tempat janjian mereka. Imayoshi mengetik pesan, memberi kabar kepada kekasihnya yang mungkin sedang menunggunya.

 _To: My FlowerSubject: Wait_

 _Mako-chan, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di stasiun. Kau sudah sampai sayang? Tunggu sebentar, oke ;)_

Imayoshi bersenandung senang. Mood nya hari ini memang berada di posisi paling baik selama sebulan. Bersamaan dengan turunnya Imayoshi dari kereta, hapenya bordering menandakan pesan masuk.

 _From: My Flower_

 _Subject: Re: Wait_

 _Langsung ke tempat bunga Sakura. Aku sudah disini. Nanti kuberitahu dimana lokasiku._

Singkat. Padat. Ciri khas seorang Hanamiya. Kebalikannya, pesan singkat ini justru membuat Imayoshi mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa Hanamiya sudah duluan kesana? Kalau mereka tidak berangkat bareng, memangnya masih bisa dibilang kencan? Imayoshi mengedikkan bahunya, tidak menjadi masalah besar buatnya sebenarnya.

################

"Mako-chan?"

Imayoshi menggumam pelan sembari melihat ke arah tempat yang Hanamiya berikan. Hanamiya memilih tempat di pinggir sungai. Tempat paling sepi tapi sebenarnya tempat terindah untuk melihat bunga Sakura. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang tumbuh di pinggir sungai, berjatuhan ke sungai, dan membuat sungai seperti berisi sepenuhnya dengan bunga Sakura.

Imayoshi mengernyitkan alisnya, pasalnya yang ada di depannya hanyalah tikar yang terbentang dengan kotak bekal diatasnya. Sosok yang paling ingin dia temui malah tidak ada. Imayoshi berjalan mendekat ke arah sungai, dan seketika Imayoshi bersyukur dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Kekasihnya, Hanamiya Makoto, lelaki yang paling dikenal sebagai BadBoy, lelaki yang paling dibenci karna selalu bermain curang di dalam permainan, lelaki yang sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan jenius tapi selalu disalah gunakan olehnya, kini terbaring defenseless di pinggir sungai.

Hanamiya sedang berbaring di pinggir sungai, matanya terpejam dan kedua tangannya bertaut di atas buku yang baru dibacanya. Kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran berjatuhan ke rambut hitamnya dan beberapa di tubuhnya. Breathtaking, adalah satu kata yang akan Imayoshi katakan untuk kondisi Hanamiya saat ini.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hanamiya membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan iris mata kelabu yang biasanya tersembunyi disertai dengan senyuman. Sebuah senyuman yang berbeda dengan senyumannya yang biasa. Senyuman hanya untuk Hanamiya Makoto-nya.

"Already wake up, Sleeping Beauty? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali sampai aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Hanamiya mendecih sambil berdiri, "Kau saja yang lama, tersesat karena tidak pandai melihat jalan?"

Imayoshi tertawa, kesinisan Hanamiya tidak pernah membuatnya sakit hati, justru malah makin cinta. Imayoshi masokis? Bisa jadi.

"Daripada kau tegak seperti kayu begitu lebih baik ayo kita kembali ke tempat piknik."

"Tunggu Mako-chan." Imayoshi menarik tangan Hanamiya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Hanamiya ingin protes tapi sebelum sempat dia membuka mulut, sesuatu yang hangat sudah menempel di rambut Hanamiya.

"OI TEME! APA YANG-!" Imayoshi tersenyum licik seperti biasanya, matanya kembali menyipit sembari menunjuk kelopak bunga Sakura di bibirnya. "Hanya mengambil bunga Sakura di rambutmu Mako-chan, ada yang salah?"

Hanamiya mendengus kesal, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah tempat bekal mereka. Sementara Imayoshi menyusul sembari tertawa dari belakang.

##########

"Mako-chan, kau membuat semua ini? Sugoi~"

"Urusai teme! Makan saja dan jangan protes kalau tidak enak."

Hanamiya mengambil sepotong sandwich dan memakannya dengan muka masam. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke arah sungai dan tidak beralih ke eksistensi yang berada di sampingnya. Imayoshi tersenyum, lucu sekali ketika melihat kekasihnya bersikap tsundere seperti ini.

Imayoshi mengambil semangkok nasi dengan belut bakar. Hey lihatlah, bagaimana mungkin Imayoshi tidak berhenti tersenyum? Kekasihnya itu, walaupun terlihat tidak peduli tapi dia menyiapkan makanan favorit Imayoshi sebagai salah satu menu makan siang mereka hari ini. Manis, bukan?

#########

Sepasang kekasih masih terdiam di pinggir sungai. Tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Tidak ada pegangan tangan ataupun bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih yang lainnya. Hanya duduk berdampingan, yang lebih muda membaca buku di tangannya, yang lebih tua mengamati keadaan sekitarnya –lebih tepatnya mengamati kekasihnya. Tidak perlu banyak kata-kata untuk merasakan kenyamanan yang menguar dari hadirnya eksistensi yang satu dengan satunya lagi.

Senja telah datang, Imayoshi melihat jam di tangannya dan menghela nafas. Waktu selalu berlalu terlalu cepat jika dia sedang bersama kekasihnya ini. Walaupun besok libur, tapi mereka tetap saja harus pulang sekarang atau Imayoshi akan telat pulang ke asramanya. Pengecualian jika kekasihnya mengajaknya tidur di rumahnya.

"Mako-chan, sudah jam segini. Kau masih mau disini?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah Imayoshi sebentar dan mengecek jam di handphonenya.

"Ah benar juga. Sudah jam segini."

Hanamiya menghela nafas pelan, sangat pelan sekali sehingga luput dari pandangan Imayoshi. Jika Imayoshi mengetahuinya, Hanamiya akan digoda olehnya habis-habisan. Walaupun sebenarnya, hal yang akan dia katakan ada benarnya, dia belum mau berpisah dengannya.

Hanamiya melirik ke arah kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar yang tersembunyi dibalik tasnya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus memberikannya atau membawanya pulang kembali? Hanamiya menyerah, akan sangat disayangkan kalau dia harus membawanya pulang kembali. Hanamiya mengambil kotak tersebut, membuka bungkusannya, dan menyerahkannya tepat di hadapan Imayoshi.

Imayoshi mengernyit heran, mata sipitnya memandang ke dalam kotak itu dan seketika dia terkejut dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Sebuah kue tar coklat dengan diameter 10 cm, dan diatasnya tertulis, "Selamat atas kelulusannya."

"Untuk….mu."

Hanamiya berkata sambil menunduk dengan suara kecil, sangat kecil hingga Imayoshi harus mendengarkan secara seksama akan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Mako-chan…. Kau…. Membuat kue?"

Imayoshi terkejut, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dalam seminggu Hanamiya berhasil mengejutkannya dan sialnya berhasil.

"Jangan gila, aku membeli-"

Belum siap Hanamiya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir Imayoshi sudah menempel di bibirnya. Tidak ada nafsu. Tidak ciuman panas seperti ciuman mereka biasanya. Hanya sebuah ciuman terimakasih. Ciuman terimakasih atas apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan ciuman terimakasih itu dibalas dengan manisnya.

#

"Terima kasih."

"Tsk… diamlah. Aku membencimu!"

"Wakatta, wakatta. Aku mencintaimu juga kok."

#

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya tidak perlu secemburu itu dengan Sakurai."

Hanamiya tersedak. Saat ini mereka ada di rumah Hanamiya, Imayoshi memaksa bermalam di rumahnya dengan alasan dia ingin memakan kuenya hari ini juga.

"Oi mata empat, s-siapa yang cemburu dengannya!"

"Kau bertemu dengannya di supermarket beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"

"I-iya. L-lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Dan dia membuat pesta kelulusan tiga hari yang lalu."

"O-oh, y-ya terus?"

"Untuk Susa."

"Ha…?"

"Dia membeli bahan makanan itu untuk membuat pesta kelulusan untuk pacarnya, Susa."

"….."

"Biar kutebak, kau bertemu dengannya dan dia berteriak meminta maaf karena ntah hal apa, lalu dia mengatakan bahwa dia membeli bahan makanan untuk pesta kelulusan dan kau terbakar api cemburu mengira bahwa pesta kelulusannya dibuat untukku."

"…Fuck you Shoichi."

"Watch your mouth baby, or I'll be the one that fuck with it."

###########

 **FINISH! WAHAHAHAHA MY FIRST EVER IMAHANA FANFIC.**

 **Sebenernya saya ini imahana hardcore shipper dan sebagai seorang shipper saya merasa sedih dengan langkanya fanfic pairing or even doujinshi mereka! Bahkan doujinshi nijihimu aja ada yang mau translatekan :''''' y imahana no? me cry hard :''''**

 **Sekian deh. Kritik dan saran silahkan di kotak review :3**


End file.
